Bikes
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: Anna manages to convince Elsa to ride a bike. The result? A broken bike, a huge hole on Joan and a twisted leg.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Frozen fanfic, so I hope you'll be nice! **

**Bikes**

"Ya ready Elsa?" Anna asked giving Elsa a very silly grin that spelled 'trouble'

"No?" Elsa said unsure if she wanted to do this. Not unsure actually, she knew she didn't want to do this but Anna had insisted a lot.

"Come on Elsa! I'm sure you're an amazing biker!" Anna said

"I've never rode a bike in my life" Elsa stated

"There's a first for everything, your going to have so much fun that after this is over, you'll be on my feet thanking me for making you ride a bike" Anna said grinning

"Anna, I most definitely won't be doing that and really, I don't see any reason for me t0o do this, can't we just build a snowman?" Elsa suggested, although she knew Anna wouldn't agree

"Elsa! We built a snowman yesterday and the day before, and the day before, and the day before, and…" Anna trailed off until Elsa cut her off

"Ok! I get it! But why do you want me to ride a bike? In the halls of the castle too?" Elsa asked

"Because it's fun!" Anna said

"Your not changing your mind are you?" Elsa asked crossing her arms

"Nope! It was hard enough to come up with a master plan to convince you!" Anna stated

**oOo Flashback oOo**

"Please Elsa! Please!" Anna said making a cute face and begging Elsa to ride a bike with her. She'd been following Elsa and asking her this question for the last three hours and needless to say, the Snow Queen was very irritated.

"Anna I already told you- whoa!" Elsa said as Anna suddenly was clinging to her feet and burying her face in her skirt

"Elsa! How can you be so heartless? How? How can you ignore this cute and innocent face I'm making?" Anna asked as she looked at Elsa and made her cutest face.

Elsa sighed, "You're not stopping until I listen to you, right?" she asked sounding very, very irritated

"Is that a yes?" Anna asked with a hopeful expression

"Fine. But I'm never going to do it again" Elsa asked and Anna stood up and literally jumped onto her sister, causing both of them to fall on the floor.

**oOo Flashback Ends oOo**

"That was your master plan?" Elsa asked

"Yupe! And it worked big time!" Anna said grinning

"Ok, let's just get this over with, where's the bike?" Elsa asked

"Right here!" Anna replied showing her a beautiful ice-blue bike with snowflake designs in them. It seemed to be custom made for Elsa.

"Alright, where's the helmet?" Elsa asked and Anna handed her a helmet which was also ice-blue with the same snowflake designs in them, it probably came with the bike.

"Here I go!" Elsa said as she took off and Anna started cheering

"GO ELSA! GO ELSA!- " Anna started but was cut off by a crashing sound. Anna quickly went to see what happened and found that Elsa has hit the wall…

**oOo After some time oOo**

'Do I have to do this again?" Elsa asked

"Don't worry Elsa! I'm sure you'll get it this time! I promise you won't hit the wall again!" Anna said trying to cheer Elsa and also trying to convince her to go on the bike

"Oh alright! But let's make this quick" Elsa said

"Really? I mean, yeah, let's go!"

Elsa got on the bike and this time lasted for a full minute before crashing into a maid who was holding a laundry basket. When Elsa hit the maid the laundry basket, which was full of clothes flew and needless to say, it hit Elsa and now her face was covered. After that, she, fortunately for Anna, didn't hit the wall but crashed into a table which was filled with chocolate. Anna thought Elsa was pretty lucky to be covered with chocolate. Let's just say, Elsa didn't find it as amusing.

Of course, that didn't stop Anna from having Elsa ride the bike again! It only convinced her that Elsa could ride a bike, after all she rode it for a full minute! And this is exactly what she told Elsa…

**oOo After five tries oOo**

"I'm riding a bike! Look Anna! I'm riding a bike!" Elsa said excitedly as she zoomed past Anna at high speed.

"GO ELSA! YOU'RE THE GIRL! GO ELSA! YOU'RE THE QUEEN!" Anna was chanting

Elsa turned around and waved at Elsa with a huge grin on her face. She was clearly happy, that now Anna would stop torturing her about riding a bike. Unfortunately, while she was waving she didn't notice the staircase that was in front of her and Elsa fell along with the bike.

A loud crashing noise was all Anna heard and she rushed down the stairs to Elsa who seemed to have twisted her leg and her leg was also inside the tire of the bike. Anna's best friend, Joan was beside her and has a huge hole in him. Anna gasped.

"Don't worry Anna! I'm alright! Although, I'm going to make you pay for this" Elsa said with closed eyes

"I'll fix you up! Don't worry!" Anna said

"No need Anna!" Elsa said and opened her eyes but to her surprise, Anna wasn't actually caring so much about her. Instead she was holding a picture that she had crashed on in her hands and was caressing it.

"You actually more concerned about that picture then me?" Elsa asked, clearly shocked

"Why are you so shocked? Besides, this isn't 'that picture' it's Joan, he's been my best friend forever! He listens to me as well! Unlike a certain someone who I have to beg with" Anna said, and then she picked up Joan from the floor and stood up herself, leaving along with the picture aka Joan in her arms.

"Anna? Where are you going? I can't move! I have a twisted leg because of you!" Elsa yelled but Anna had pretty much left to tend to Joan's huge hole in the middle.


End file.
